Times Like These
by Alleyra
Summary: Middle of 6th year. Hermione's parents are taking her away from the wizarding world. What will she do? Obey her parents and leave hogwarts forever, or run away? Bad summary, good story. Rated M for violence&romance expect 30 chapters
1. The Lowdown revised

**This story is set in the middle of 6th year… And forgive me for all of my mistakes, I'm trying! **

**:Update: I re-read this and fixed some typos, and added some thing, hopefully it will flow a little better now!**

Ron was woken by the sound of the boys dormitory door being slowly pushed open. More than half asleep he thought he heard light footsteps coming into the room. As he listened, he heard his roommates' bed curtains slowly opening and closing, each time whoever it was would pause. By the time the footsteps had made it to his bed he had his wand in his hand, and was ready to jinx whoever it was that was looking in on everybody. Ron could see the crimson fabric hanging from his own four-poster bed being gathered by nameless fingers. He held his breath as the curtain was slowly pulled open to reveal the face of Hermione. He was shocked; Hermione was the last person he ever expected to see in the middle of the night. The look on her face was one Ron had never see before, a sad desperation.

"Ron… I need to talk to you." she said, her voice slightly cracking.

Ron shook his head and said, "yeah, sure 'Mione…" he crawled out of bed and followed her retreating back out the door. She opened it and slid out just as quietly as she had before. Ron followed and shut the door behind them, flinching at the sound of the latch catching as it closed. He opened his mouth to ask what Hermione needed to talk to him about. Before any sound came out Hermione covered his mouth with her hand. She moved her mouth up to his ear and whispered "Walk out to the lake with me… we can talk there." She let go of his head and moved away. She stared at him for a second before turning and heading down the staircase.

As they headed out of the common room the fat lady gave them a funny look. And was about to ask the same question that Ron wanted to know; but upon seeing the look on Hermiones' face she was content to just cluck her tongue and slowly swing shut over the hole they had just passed out through. This only made Ron want to know even more. This was so unlike Hermione to get up in the middle of the night just to talk. Especially odd since she wanted to go all the way out to the lake, seeing as it was Hermione Ron just shook his head. She wouldn't have asked him to come with her for no reason, there had to be something important she wanted to talk about.

It was a long quiet walk through the school. Several times Ron though he head heard Hermione sniffle but wasn't sure, and since it was dark he couldn't see her face and couldn't tell if she was crying or not. Even more than what Hermione wanted to talk about, Ron wanted to know why she had only asked Ron to come with her. He had been waiting for so long to have some alone time with Hermione. He had wanted to walk alone through the school with her since third year. Unfortunately he didn't think that this was the chance that he had been waiting for. But then again, Hermione hadn't asked Harry to come with them. And why was that? Harry was just as much her friend as Ron was, they were the famous trio. Maybe something had happened to Harry! Maybe that was why she was crying, if she _was_ crying… what if something did happen? Why didn't Hermione go to Dumbledore, or any other professor for that matter? Why didn't Ron check if Harry was I his bed before he left? How could he be so careless? Before Ron could even open his mouth to ask her about Harry they had reached the large doors to the great hall.

They opened the doors as quietly as they could, and squeezed through them, leaving them still slightly cracked in their wake. They made their way through the hall and out the front doors with no problem. Once outside Ron could see Hermione a whole lot better. She was still wearing her pajamas, with her school robe draped over her shoulders; she pulled it tighter against the cold. Her eyes looked bloodshot and puffy; her cheeks were also pink, as if from crying. Hermione quickened her pace, and soon enough they were walking along the lake. They made their way over to a stone bench. Hermione took her robe and spread it out so they wouldn't have to sit straight on the freezing stone. After spending some time trying to make her robe cover the whole bench she sat down, and Ron followed suit. Ron looked over at Hermione, who was blankly staring at the black lake, the moon reflecting over the rippling water.

They sat there in silence for some time, until Hermione finally faced Ron, and broke the silence with a small whimper. Tears started streaming down her face, which she quickly covered with her hands. Ron, not knowing what to do, or what the matter was awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. He found himself clucking his tongue just as the fat lady had, then silently cursing at himself for acting like a fat old lady.

"'Mione…what's happened?" He said, his face showing all the concern he felt inside.

"It's my parents." She said, moving her hands away form her face. "They've sent me a letter. I only have three weeks left at Hogwarts." She broke off, wiping her running nose on her shirt. "Oh Ron… They said they won't let me have anything more to do with the wizarding world at all." With this she pulled herself off the bench and strode over to the edge of the lake. She wanted to stay sitting by Ron, and even more she had wanted to bury her head in his shoulder and just cry.

Ron sat for a minute longer then slid off the bench and walked over to Hermione. He stood just behind her with his hands in his pockets to keep from wrapping his arms around her. If she was going to be leaving, the last thing he wanted to do was start a relationship that would only make it harder for both of them when the time came for her to leave. "'Mione…" He said, unable to continue just yet.

Hermione broke into tears once again at the sound of Ron's voice. The voice of her best friend, and her first love -although he was unaware of her love for him- the voice of the man that her parents would never let her see again. In just three short weeks she would never see this school, this lake, Harry, Dumbledore, Ginny, even Professor Snape. She sat down and put her face into her knees, trying to muffle the sound of her sobbing. Ron sat beside her and began again, "Why Hermione? Why now?" He said trying hard to keep the emotion from his voice; he knew that if he gave in to his feelings now, it wouldn't help either of them.

Hermione lifted her head and looked toward Ron. "I don't know Ron. I don't know. It's so unlike my parents." She paused to wipe her nose on her sleeve, "They have always trusted my decisions, and have always let me make my own choices. I don't know why they would call me home now, and banish me from this life…the life that I have gotten so used to, and have learned to love! How could they be so cruel?" She said, raising her voice as she talked. She pushed herself off from the ground and yelled into the night sky. "Damn you Voldemort! Damn you!"

**End Chapter One.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, neither is Hogwarts. It all belong to J.K. Rowling, and kudos to her for inspiring so many of us to write fanfics!**


	2. What Lowdown? revised

**Second chapter, yay! I'm hoping to update daily (well, m-f) thank-you everybody for your nice reviews!**

**The formatting in the first chapter was a little weird; hopefully this chapter will look a little better, and be a little longer. But I was thinking, it doesn't matter too much how long the chapters are if it's updated everyday. I dunno, but I'm ranting!**

**Sorry if there are some typos or grammatical (sp?) errors, I'm doing my best! This is also my first fanfic, so go easy on me!**

**Also, I'm trying really hard to keep the characters…well, in-character.**

**:Update: I, uh fixed this chapter, fixed some spelling errors n' stuff. It should read a lot better now. Thanks!**

Hermione felt a little embarrassed after yelling in front of Ron and walked back to the bench. Ron watched her pick up her school robe and bring it back to where he was sitting. She sat down next to him and draped it over their knees. Ron, remembering his previous concern over Harry, and for a lack of anything else to say said, "'Mione…Why didn't you tell Harry? How come you only came and got me, we're in the same room ya know." Ron was hoping Hermione would say something along the lines of "because I'm madly in love with you and I wanted you to know first" or she could just snog him like crazy. He decided either way would work for him.

Hermione simply said, "Because…" She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, opening them again she continued, "Because I didn't want Harry to have anything more to worry about. He already has enough to deal with."

Ron looked at Hermione with a smile on his face. "What, do you think Harry won't notice when you just up and leave? He may have a lot to think about, but he's not too busy to notice you leaving! Come on Hermione, you have to have a better reason than that!"

"That's not what I meant Ron... I'm just not so sure that I AM leaving." Hermione pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She had to think her way out of this situation. She knew she couldn't do it by herself.

"Didn't you just say that your parents are _making_ you leave? I thought you didn't have a choice." Ron was hoping that she would get to stay at Hogwarts, and following, just like every other summer she would spend it at the Burrow.

"Well, yes they did, I mean I don't… Augh! I'm not making any sense right now Ron. All I know is that I don't want to leave! I want to stay at Hogwarts with my friends, I want so many things, and they're all here." Hermione exasperatedly ran her fingers through her hair, yelping when her finger got caught in a curl. Hermione blushed, fortunately for her Ron couldn't tell, because her cheeks were still flushed from crying. "I was hoping you would have some ideas on how to get around this. And if not…" Hermione turned to face Ron, she slid her hand over to his. She was sure that he would pull his hand away, but instead he did the exact opposite, he turned his hand over and slid his fingers in between hers.

Ron looked up and into Hermione chocolaty brown eyes, the eyes that he had for so long wanted to stare into. "There is no 'if not'. I WILL find a way for you to stay here." Saying this, Ron gripped her hand even tighter.

Hermione wanted so badly to believe him. She wanted to stay and continue her education at the school she loved, with the people she loved. She leaned her head on Ron's shoulder and slowly fell asleep. Ron continued to sit there with Hermiones' head on his shoulder for some time. He would have liked to stay there all night, and the whole next day; in fact he would have been content to stay there forever. But as the night progressed the temperature dropped. When Ron decided it was time for them to go inside he slowly moved away from Hermione, then picked her up and headed back to the castle.

It was a long slow walk, and as Ron approached the front doors, he realized that he wouldn't be able to open the door while holding Hermione. Plus, he was getting tired from carrying her so far. Ron kneeled on the grass and slid Hermione onto the bottom step, as he did so she woke up.

"Hey, sorry I had to wake you, but I couldn't open the door without any hands." He lifted his arms as if he was carrying a large package to demonstrate what he meant.

Hermione chuckled and stood up, stretching. "You didn't have to carry me Ron, you could have woken me." Although she said that, she didn't mean it. She had been awake during the whole walk, but she had enjoyed the feeling of being in Ron's arms too much to end it.

"I know." He shrugged, standing up. "But I wanted to carry you, plus…you seemed like you needed the rest." He put his hand on her cheek and softly ran his thumb across her cheekbone. Hermione blushed and looked past him to the moon above.

Hermione didn't want to go inside, but she was freezing. Ron didn't even have a cloak to wrap up in; he was just wearing a t-shirt and some flimsy pants. "We should probably go inside… you know, before anybody notices we're missing." With that she turned around and headed for the large doors behind her.

Ron and Hermione made their way inside the Great Hall, and continued on their way back to the common room. They reached the portrait of the fat lady without any problems. They quietly gave her the password, and she slowly swung open. Ron could see in her face how curious she was about the night's events. He just flashed her a smile and continued through the hole. Ron walked Hermione to the foot of the girl's dormitory staircase. Hermione moved toward Ron and put her face just inches away from his, she opened her mouth and whispered, "Don't tell Harry… not yet." She smiled and twirled around silently jogging up the staircase. It was true that Hermione had plenty of things to be upset about, but she had just spent an evening alone with Ron. It might not have started out how it had in her dreams, but it had ended well enough.

Ron waited until her heard the door at the top of the stairs open and shut before he turned and headed back up to his room. He opened his door just as quietly as Hermione had opened hers and slipped into the room. He tiptoed to his bed, and slowly swept aside the curtains to reveal the sleeping form is his best friend. Ron leaned over and looked right into his face, expecting Harry to wake up, when he didn't Ron stood back up and stared at him for just a second more before roughly shoving him off of his bed. Harry hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Oi! What was that for?" Harry said, standing up and rubbing his bum where he had landed on it. Seeing that is was Ron, a wide grin spread across his face. "And where have you been?" Harry said, sticking out his chest and folding his arms over it. He had a look of mock disappointment on his face.

Ron shook his head a let out a sigh. Ignoring Harry's question he crawled into his bed. Harry stood there staring at Ron, and when he still didn't answer, he sat down on the edge of his bed. "I saw who you went with…" He let his voice trail off. When there was still no reply from Ron he continued. "Well, you can at least tell me why she came and got you, and not me." That would get his attention!

At this, Ron turned around and looked at Harry with concern clearly showing on his face. "Why would she get you and not me?" His voice squeaked when he said 'me'. Was there something going on behind Ron's back? No it wasn't possible… How could there be? The three of them were always together. They never had the chance for anything to happen. Unless… had she snuck out with Harry before?

Harry laughed and patted Ron on the shoulder, "That's not what I meant, and you know it. I know you like Hermione, plus she's like a sister to me. You have absolutely nothing to worry about! I was just wondering why she didn't get both of us. I mean, she always tells us everything. Unless…" He wagged his eyebrows and hit Ron playfully on the arm. "Were you two up to something that requires only two people? Because if that's the case, it sure did take you two long enough! Although, I always though you would be the one to start it." Harry put a hand up to his chin, as if he was in deep thought. . "Hmm… oh well, looks like I'm not going to get anything out of you. And if that's what you two _were_ up to, I don't think I'd want to hear about that anyway." Harry stood up and yawned, walking over to his bed. "G'night mate."

"Night." Harry heard Ron mumble from under his covers.

**Disclaimer: Characters and all related...stuff belongs to the wonderful J.K.Rowling, praise her good works!**


	3. Day 1, good morning wonderful

**This chapter should be a little longer than the others. I tried to double the length… but with school and work it's not too easy to find the time. Anyway, I appreciate the nice reviews, and constructive-criticism is always welcome! I hope you guys enjoy the story. Oh, also… I post these the second I finish them, so I never re-read them, so sometimes they might not flow too well, but bear with me!**

Harry woke the next morning to the sun rising and shining through the crack in his bed curtains. Harry loved waking up with the sun because it would shine through the crimson velvet and slightly light up his bed, making everything the same color as his curtains. Harry lifted his head and rolled over, pulling his curtains open to look at the clock o his bedside table. Upon seeing what time it was, he decided it was way too early for any self-respecting boy to get up. He shut the gap I his curtains, and rolled over closing his eyes.

As Harry started to drift off her heard Ron muttering from across the room. He closed his eyes even tighter, straining to hear what he was saying. He couldn't make out any of the words, but he was talking too loud for Harry to be able to ignore it and go back to sleep. He decided that it might be nice to go sit in front if the fire in the common room and read a good book. If he knew of any good books, that is. Well, he could always read that book Hermione got for him last Christmas. She had asked him about it every once in a while, and seeing as it was almost time for Christmas, and yet another boring book Harry decided to go read it.

Sliding out of bed, Harry slipped his feet into a pair of socks that were enchanted to match the body temperature of the person wearing them. They had been a birthday present from Fred and George. They had actually been the ones that came up with the idea. They were one of the best selling mothers day gifts that past holiday. He pulled his robe on over his pajamas, grabbed the book and headed down to the common room.

…meanwhile…

Hermione had also woken up very early that morning, especially considering how late she had been up the previous night. Unable to fall back asleep, she had gotten up and showered, dressed, done her hair, and written in her diary. As she closed her diary she noticed how cold it was in the girls dormitory. She would have crawled back under the covers but she hated to do that after she was already fully dressed. She instead decided to go sit in front of the fire that was always burning in the common room. She took some of her school books with her.

Just as Hermione was getting settled she heard the boys dormitory door open. Her heart skipped a beat like it always had at the thought of seeing Ron. Even more so this morning once she took into account the past nights events. Ron had held her hand! She felt butterflies form in her stomach at the thought of his strong warm hand on her cheek. She unconsciously moved her hand up to her cheek on the spot where he had moved his thumb back and forth on her skin. She felt her face flush, and snapped back to reality when she saw the unruly patch of black hair that could only mean Harry. She felt herself feeling disappointed, but banished the thought just as quickly as it had come. By the time Hermione had composed herself and stood up Harry had made it to the bottom of the staircase.

As Harry slowly walked down the spiral staircase he thought of the night be fore's happenings. He thought about how Hermione had come and only gotten Ron. He had to admit that he felt a little left out, the three of them had always shared everything with each other. It was so unlike Hermione, especially. They had always told each other everything…right? That's what he had always though. It's not like Harry was upset at the thought of Ron and Hermione being together. He had always wanted them to be together, he knew that they would be. He just had the suspicion that that wasn't why Hermione had snuck up to the boys dormitory only to get Ron. Harry had been lying awake in bed when Hermione had come in and pulled aside the curtains on everybody's beds looking for Ron. Apparently Hermione hadn't seen him looking back up at her. She had looked very upset… beyond upset even. Harry didn't have the chance to continue this train of thought. He had reached the bottom of the staircase, and just as his foot had touched the stone floor he heard his name.

"Harry, good morning! What are you doing up so early?" She asked with a genuine smile upon her face.

"Well hello Hermione, I would ask you the same question, but then again…you're Hermione! This is to be expected!" Harry winked at her, then considering what he had said her opened his mouth again, "What _are_ you doing up so early?

Hermione chuckled and sat back down. "I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. Then I got cold, and the thought of a nice warm fire sounded very appealing." She stretched and patted her heaping pile of schoolbooks. "Maybe get some extra homework done. But honestly Harry, why are you up so early?"

Harry shrugged and sat down in the chair across from her. "Same reason." He set his book down on the coffee table beside Hermione's. She seemed to have accepted his answer, and they sat there in a comfortable silence, watching small snowflakes drift past the windows. After some time Harry turned to Hermione, and saw that she had a slightly dazed look on her face, along with a grin that he could only explain as that of a dumb puppy dog. Harry couldn't help and burst into laughter. Hermione seemed to slightly snap out of her trance. She looked up at Harry, her eyes still slightly glazed and mumbled, "what's so funny?" She now started to look embarrassed, her cheeks flushing pink.

"I'm sorry Hermione-" Her tried to say, before his own laughter cut him off. He stuck his face into the arm of his chair trying to stifle his laughter. "I'm sorry…but, but that look on your face was unbelievable!" Her reaction to these words was just as good as the previous look. This only made Harry laugh harder. After a while Harry finally managed to calm down and apologized for laughing at her. By that time Hermione had started laughing along with him.

"It's okay Harry." She said, looking slightly perplexed. "I was just thinking about…something." She shook it off, and they slipped back into silence.

The two of them spent the rest of the morning talking about nothing at all, and sometimes not saying anything at all. They were just enjoying each others company. Hermione was cherishing every moment of it. Harry didn't know that Hermione only had three weeks left, but it was constantly in the back of Hermione's mind. Eventually students started to trickle down the staircases and down to breakfast. Harry decided that it was time for him to go get dressed. He promised to make Ron get up, even if her had to dump a bucket of cold water over his head; which he usually had to do on Saturday mornings. They went off on the subject of Ron sleeping habits for a while, until finally Harry started toward the staircase. To their surprise though Ron came down before Harry even started climbing the stairs. They shrugged at each other and started laughing.

Once Harry was gone there was an awkward silence hanging in the air between the two of them. Fortunately for them Ginny came down the staircase and joined them as they waited for Harry. Hermione started chatting, leaving Ron out of their conversation, not intentionally… it's just that Ron wasn't too interested in the latest installment of the drama that was Hogwarts; well, more like the boys that attended. Hermione was trying to focus on what Ginny was saying, but she was all to aware of Ron's presence right behind her. Ron grunted at something Ginny had said and Hermione turned around to reprimand him on his comment; but when she looked at him, she realized that she didn't have anything to say. They both blushed and looked away from each other. Ginny, who too far into her story to even noticed just continued as if nothing had ever happened.

Soon Harry came down fully dressed, with plenty of comments about breakfast. On their walk down to the great hall Harry and Ginny got wrapped up in an argument about their latest plans for the Quidditch team. That left Ron and Hermione to think of things to say to each other, which, needless to say didn't work out too well. As Hermione was opening her mouth to say something she turned her head to look at Ron. And seeing him looking straight back at her she tripped over a crack in the floor. Ron watched Hermione fall, and it seemed as if she was in slow motion, her eyes were wide and her mouth was open, forming a perfect o. Ron thrust his arms out, trying to catch her before she hit the floor. But all he managed to do was push her to the ground even harder. He landed on top of her, his right hand cupping her right breast and his other hand under her back. Hermione's eyes only got wider, she looked down at his hand, but both of them were too shocked to do anything, Hearing the laughter of Harry and Ginny behind them woke Ron up, and he pushed himself up from Hermione as fast as he could. Unfortunately he had used her chest for support.

Not a good idea! Hermione shrieked as he stood up, rolling on her side, and cupping her chest. Not only did her back hurt from landing on it, her chest now hurt from Ron putting almost his full weight on it. Ron was mortified. He looked back and forth from the rolling Hermione to Harry and Ginny, who were no help. Upon seeing Ron's method of getting up they had only laughed even harder. Ron felt like bolting. He wanted to hide under his covers and never ever come out. Unfortunately that wasn't an option, he instead knelt down be her side, and put his hand o Hermione's shoulder.

"You okay, 'Mione? I'm real sorry… I didn't mean to land on you or put my hand on your bre-" "Ron put his hands over his mouth and draw in a sharp breath. Had he just almost said breast to Hermione…. About her own breast! Bloody Hell, he was just making this worse and worse. Hermione; hearing Ron gasp started to laugh. Ron looked down at her, hoping that she wasn't laughing because she was mad. His mum did that sometimes, and it was _not_ a pretty sight. Thankfully, Hermione rolled over and he could see that she wasn't upset at all. In fact, she seemed to be having a pretty good laugh.

"Oh, Ron!" She said, putting her arm on his shoulder. She started to laugh even harder. Ron started laughing too. Fellow students walked past them, giving them odd glances. Suddenly, Hermione's face went serious and she looked up at Ron. He abruptly started laughing too. She lifted up her arm, and beckoned him closer with her index finger. He moved his face just inches from hers, hoping that she wasn't going to slap him. Ginny and Harry also went quiet, waiting for Hermione to react as they though she would have. Hermione instead put her hand on his cheek and softly, sweetly said, "Ronald, you had better never try to catch be again." With that she patted his cheek and stood up, dusting off her bottom.

Ron sat there, stunned. He slowly came back to reality and stood up, following his three friends to the Great Hall.

**I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did!**

**Also, I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter, such as the characters, and all that good stuff. Now go review! Please!**


	4. half of the other half of day 1

**I'm pretty sure this is going to be a really short chapter. It's really late and I have work in the morning, but but but! I'll try to make it a good read!**

The trio, plus Ginny continued on their way down to breakfast. Harry and Hermione were laughing about what had just happened, while Ginny hung back with Ron trying to console him. Ron appreciated the sentiment but wished that Ginny would just give him a minute to think. It wasn't every day that you-know-who got to place his hand on Hermione's you-know-what. Although he was incredibly embarrassed about it, he had decided that it was well worth it. Hermione hadn't even slapped him… or yelled at him for that matter. That only made it so much harder for Ron to imagine how he would continue his life after Hermione left. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to, it just wasn't possible. Life without Hermione just wasn't an option, he had to think of something, somehow she could stay at Hogwarts.

Ginny, seeing the look on Ron's face patted him on the back before entering the great hall, and mumbling something that sounded like "accident, my ass."

Ron was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to even realized what she had said until it was too late to reply. He looked over at Hermione, who was doing all she could not to return his gaze. She could still feel where his hand had rested on her chest. Actually she was expecting to feel it for days, it had hurt so bad. Both Hermione and Ron had managed to make it through their meals without any problems. Their plates disappeared and they all sat there for a minute, all feeling content at the moment.

Eventually somebody asked what their plans for the day were. They unanimously agreed to go to Hogsmead to buy Christmas presents. They sat for a while longer before heading back up to their dormitories to dress for the snow. The whole way back Ginny shot Hermione meaningful looks, she either hadn't noticed or was choosing to ignore her. Once alone in their room Ginny confronted Hermione.

"Hermione… what's going on between you and my brother?" Ginny said conversationally, as if it was the most natural thing to be talking about.

Hermione paused, her hand hovering in the air, the end of her scarf was being held in a death-grip. Ginny could see Hermione trying to think herself out of answering. "I. Well, you see. Oh, never mind Ginny, it's nothing!" Hermione gave up and wrapped her scarf around her neck. She shook her head as if in disappointment and stalked out of the room. Ginny stared after her, not knowing what to think. She _knew _something was going on. Ginny, just like Harry had been lying awake when Hermione had snuck out with Ron. At the time she hadn't known that Hermione was sneaking out for, but after speaking with Harry she had found out. Ginny took her time getting dressed, giving herself plenty of time to think things over. She decided that she would let it drop for the moment, but if Ron did one more stupid thing without Hermione correcting him, she would have to approach Hermione about it.

The group met in the common room and ten past noon. They once again made their way down to the great hall and out to Hogsmead. Harry and Ginny once again started a conversation, this time making sure they excluded Ron and Hermione. Ron fell into step beside Hermione, which actually wasn't so easy, Hermione took tiny steps, and it was hard for Ron with his long legs to keep the same pace. He somehow managed, and started a conversation with Hermione.

"So, have you told Ginny yet?" Ron whispered, Harry and Ginny weren't listening anyway, but better safe than sorry.

Hermione shook her head, her curls swirling about her face like a halo. Ron loved Hermione's hair, he wanted to reach his hand out and twirl a single curl around his finger. He restrained himself, and instead stuck his hands in his pockets. "Have you had any ideas yet?" Hermione said, she was speaking very quietly but he could hear the hope in her voice. Ron hated to tell her no… but he couldn't just lie to her.

It was his turn to shake his head. They both lapsed into silence. Just before entering Hogsmead Hermione felt something on her hand. She looked down and saw Ron's gloved hand pressing against her own. She grabbed his hand and looked at his face. He was looking away, scowling at nothing in particular. Hermione laughed at him, this only made his scowl deeper. Hermione squeezed his hand and they happily went on their way.

Neither of them noticed that up ahead Harry and Ginny had also taken hold of each others hands.

**I want to keep writing, but I am SO tired! I'm sorry everybody, I'll have to post the rest of this sometime tomorrow. And just so you know I'm hoping to write this story as one chapter equaling one day. So far it seems like it will take at least three chapters a day (in the story), so that's 21x3 which equals 63 chapters! Woah! That's a lot of chapters…. Ugh, I gotta change how I'm writing this. SO, I'll just update this for now, and hopefully tomorrow I'll finish this chapter and add another one. Oh, please review! I'm feeling kind of discouraged here. But, it's only been up for three days, so I'm probably just being… Ah! Ranting again! Thanks in advance for the reviews!**


End file.
